yang hilang
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Belarus membahas rencana baru bersama Peneliti, lalu sesuatu raib.


_(Belarus membahas rencana baru bersama Peneliti, lalu sesuatu raib.)_

.

.

* * *

 **yang hilang**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon-setting, observatorium-stuffs.

* * *

Lelaki itu menunjuk sebuah gulungan berwarna biru di atas meja, di dalam tabung. Alis Belarus terangkat dan ia mengangguk. Berjalan ke sana tanpa disuruh. Diambilnya gulungan itu dan dibentangkannya di atas meja.

Peneliti dari negaranya tersebut pun berdiri di sisi meja yang berseberangan; dan dia tunjuk satu area kosong di area agak ke tepi cetak biru tersebut.

"Teleskop Raksasa Magellan memang proyek yang benar-benar 'raksasa'," dia buat tanda kutip dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Namun bukan berarti harus berhenti sampai di situ. Lihat tempat ini. Aku punya ide baru."

Belarus memicingkan mata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah 'taman bermain' yang mana pengunjung anak-anak bisa menikmati langit dengan cara mereka sendiri, tanpa perlu memasuki ruangan raksasa yang dirancang untuk para ahli?"

"Versi Junior?"

Peneliti itu mengangguk dengan cepat. Dia termakan rasa antusias miliknya sendiri. "Mengapa tidak? Versi miniatur, dengan rancangan yang inovatif tapi ramah untuk anak-anak. Bisa beri aku rekomendasi, ahli dari mana yang menurutmu—kira-kira—bisa diandalkan untuk arsitektur dan tata ruangnya?"

"Aku akan tanya Korea," tukas Belarus sambil menatap cetak biru. "Atau mungkin ...," dia memutus sambil mengangkat bahu. "America."

"Aku tidak mau setengah-setengah, sayangnya. Aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik. Aku ingin lensa untuk teleskopnya dengan keakuratan yang hampir sama dengan teleskop besar. Minta pada negara penyelenggara Teleskop Raksasa Magellan untuk merundingkannya. Aku akan turun tangan dengan sepenuh hati."

Belarus mengetukkan jarinya di atas cetak biru. Sejenak, dia tertegun, dan ketika menyadarinya matanya membelalak.

 _Astaga, di mana ..._

"Aku tiba-tiba memikirkan hal seperti ini setelah membaca suatu komentar secara acak dari foto langit Atacama yang kuungah di situs webku. Komentator itu adalah anak berusia delapan tahun yang sangat antusias. Perlahan aku berpikir ... Bela, kau masih di sini?"

"Ah—" Belarus berusaha tidak terlihat panik. "Aku mendengarkan. Maaf."

"... Ya, menurutku—memberi anak-anak itu kesempatan yang sama, dengan cara yang khusus bagi mereka sendiri, untuk belajar sambil bermain, mengapa tidak, bukankah begitu?"

"Anda benar ..." Belarus menjawab, setengah termangu, pikirannya melompat-lompat.

"Baik. Kurasa sebaiknya kau dulu yang bercerita pada salah satu dari mereka. Baru kemudian aku akan bicara pada petinggi mereka dan beberapa pemberi donor dan tim." Peneliti menggulung lagi cetak birunya, memberikan pada Belarus untuk kembali diletakkan pada tabung yang sama. Lelaki itu pergi keluar ruangan lewat pintu samping, Belarus membiarkannya. Tepat saat bunyi daun pintu yang masuk kembali ke bingkainya terdengar, wanita itu menggerayangi laci dan sela-sela buku serta komputer dan gulungan-gulungan tak terpakai.

"Di mana ... di mana kuletakkan itu ... sial ..."

Belarus lalu beranjak ke sisi lain ruangan dan melakukan pengacauan yang sama pada meja-meja, bagian bawah kursi, bahkan lemari dan bagian atasnya. Tangannya mengubah posisi-posisi benda di atas meja, mengurai tumpukan buku hanya untuk menumpuknya lagi di sisi lain dengan cara yang serupa.

"Tidak ada ...," keluhnya, tangan di kening dan alisnya mengerut sedemikian rupa hingga pangkal hidungnya nyeri. Memang bukan barang mahal, rupanya pun sama dengan yang bisa didapatkan di festival malam, dan tak seberapa istimewa juga jika dinilai dari modelnya, tetapi bukan pula artinya benda itu tak berharga.

Yang penting adalah nilai 'rasa'-nya. Bukan harga bendanya.

Pintu dibuka lagi. "Yo." Orang yang berbeda kali ini, Belarus tak perlu menoleh.

Orang ini orang yang tepat, sayang sekali datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Mata Belarus berputar mencari alasan-alasan yang barangkali bisa ditemuinya di sela binokuler atau catatan-catatan serta diagram yang berserakan.

"Aku sudah bertemu ahlimu di luar tadi." Jempolnya diarahkan ke pintu. "Sepertinya kalian membicarakan hal baru, ya? Dia bilang bahwa ada ide baru dan sebaiknya kita bicarakan berdua."

Belarus cuma mengangguk. Matanya berhenti di satu titik, tiba-tiba keningnya kembali berkerut. _Anak ini tidak memakainya juga?_

Mana mungkin benda yang sama, dipakai dua orang yang berbeda, tiba-tiba menghilang secara bersamaan—bukankah begitu? Ia tahu America tak akan mengingkari janjinya, terutama janji yang mana dia bilang bahwa dia akan selalu memakai _benda itu_ ketika mereka bertemu.

"Apa idenya? Bicarakan sekarang juga, oke? Nanti malam aku harus kembali ke D.C."

Belarus mencoba untuk tenang, serta memakai topeng yang biasanya. "Nanti malam?"

"Mendadak. Seperti biasa." America mengangkat bahu. "Panggilan tiba-tiba. Beruntung kau tidak pernah merasakannya."

"Mungkin sesekali kau harus mencoba jadi personifikasi negara kecil. Coba saja suatu saat berada di kantor yang sama dengan presiden yang sama sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu." Belarus berjalan menuju tempat cetak biru yang tadi. "Bukan berarti aku menjelek-jelekkan presidenku."

America tertawa kecil. "Dasar kau ini. Kadang-kadang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti posisimu di mana dan pandanganmu bagaimana—bahkan pada pemimpinmu sendiri."

Wanita itu membentangkan peta proyek di atas meja yang lebih kecil. Ia sempatkan melirik America sambil menuturkan jawaban akhir, "Aku berada di tengah. Dan aku mencintai rakyatku. Simpulkan dengan caramu sendiri, tetapi di samping itu aku punya cara pikirku sendiri."

"Ha, oke, oke," gelak America pun terdengar. Ia berjalan dari sisi sudut ke tengah-tengah, menghampiri cetak biru beserta rekan (hidup)nya yang mulai mencermati pola-pola yang dibuat di atas Gurun Atacama itu. "Sekarang tolong jelaskan rencana tadi. Akan kubawa ke teman-teman NASA-ku besok, atau kukabarkan ke Brazil secepatnya. Dia akan berada di D.C. mulai lusa hingga tiga hari setelahnya, sepertinya." Ia berdiri di belakang Belarus. "Yang singkat, ya," tambahnya, sambil mengangkat pergelangan tangan kiri. "Sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari gurun ini dan mencari tempat jajan yang menarik dengan makanan khas Chili. Jarang-jarang kaumakan makanan lokal, 'kan?"

"Terserah kau," tanggap Belarus kaku. Dia mulai menunjuk bagian yang tadi si Peneliti berikan.

Namun ia tertegun sesaat. Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya. Ia menoleh, dan senyuman America nyaris mengecup telinganya.

Lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Aku yakin kau sering sekali melepaskan cincin itu untuk beberapa keperluan. Tidak memperlihatkannya di pertemuan umum, melepaskannya saat kau berada di ruangan-ruangan bersama peneliti atau sejenisnya. Nah, seperti ini, lebih praktis, 'kan?"

Belarus berbalik, "Dari mana—"

"Kau meninggalkannya di atas kotak di meja itu tadi pagi. Untung yang pertama kali melihatnya adalah aku, dan bukan orang lain." America pun mengedikkan dagu ke arah meja di sudut yang dipenuhi kotak-kotak dokumen.

Mata Belarus refleks terarah pada tangan yang masih memasangkan pengait pada lehernya. "Lalu milikmu?"

America menyelesaikan tugasnya sebentar. Kemudian, dia merogoh bagian atas kemejanya. "Tentu saja."

Belarus menatap kalung mereka yang sama-sama menjuntai di atas kemeja biru tua. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu berbalik lagi kepada meja dan cetak biru yang menagih perhatian.

"Mana ucapan terima kasihnya, Cantik?"

"Makan sepuasnya nanti siang. Aku yang bayar."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: setting fanfik ini terjadi di observatorium langit di **Gurun Atacama, Chili**. gurun itu dianggap sebagai tempat terbaik untuk meneliti langit, galaksi dan bintang-bintang karena tempatnya yang terpencil, luas, bebas dari polusi cahaya.

lalu si 'Peneliti' itu adalah **Yuri Beletsky** , astronom dari Belarus yang bekerja untuk **GMT** – _**Giant Magellan Telescope**_ , teleskop yang sedang dalam tahap pembangunan, yang digadang-gadang akan lebih hebat daripada teleskop Hubble (salah satu teleskop tercanggih saat ini). kira-kira selesai tahun 2024. GMT dibangun dengan kolaborasi lembaga dari **USA** , **Chili** , **Korea Selatan** , **Brazil** , dan **Australia** , dan dibangun di puncak pegunungan **Andes**.

jadi ya ... adalah salah satu favoritku ketika ngeliat para nation juga berperan dalam sains dan sering kerja sama buat hal itu (di samping hal sosial, tentu). jadi, belarus sering berkunjung ke observatorium di chili karena pak beletksy memang peneliti yang tinggal di sana (aku pernah jelajah2 situs beliau, duuuh, penuh foto2 cantik galaksi yang diambil dari gurun ituuu ;w;).

dan fanfiksi ini ditulis setelah baca berita di situs natgeo indonesia. tentang GMT, tentu saja! stalk fesbuknya atau google "giant magellan telescope national geographic indonesia" : D


End file.
